


Glow

by SinaBrosLN



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Future Tags, M/M, Missing Keith, Missing Lance, Romance, keith looking for lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaBrosLN/pseuds/SinaBrosLN
Summary: When a battle becomes too much for the Voltron crew they have no choice but t retreat, leaving our beloved blue paladin missing in combat and the red paladin an angry mess over his disappearance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first time posting on here and my first time writing a Voltron fic!
> 
> I sort of wrote this super fast so please tell me if there's any typos that I may have missed, it would be greatly appreciated! :D

Everything was going wrong, so very very wrong…

 He laid on the hard-cobbled ground with a weird glowing wound on his chest, it was excruciating but there was no blood. _What the hell is this?!_ He was going to die if he didn’t get a move on.

Just then he heard the clanking of the Galra bot soldiers running toward him. _Shit shit!_

The brunette quickly rolled over onto his stomach in attempt to get up; ignoring the pulsing pain in his chest. He only manages to get on his hands and knees, he needed something to support him.

 

“I guess I really am in bad condition…” He grunted as he fell back onto the ground. The Galra could probably see him by now. _Well, this is it…I’m going to die. I hope team Voltron will be able to move on without me..._ Allura’s voice sounded through his blue helmet just before unconsciousness took over.

 

“Paladins! We must retreat immediately!”

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

Keith remembered going into battle with the Galra empire, then he remembered anxiety, fear, pain, dread, and…Lance.

His violet eyes sprung open. _Lance! Lance! Where is he?!_  Keith couldn’t move, and he didn’t know where the hell he was, it was too dark.

Sensing his consciousness, the machine opened to let him go and the lights came on. He stumbled out realizing he was back at the castle.

Not too long after the entrance opened followed by his team running in after him.

“Keith!” It was Allura’s voice. He looked up to see his team along with Allura and Coran but…Lance?

Before he could say anything, he was enveloped in a hug by Shiro.

 

“Thank god!” Shiro sounded…emotional. He’s never heard him talk like this. Pidge and Hunk where next.

 

“We thought you would never wake up!” Bellowed Pidge; tears in her eyes. All Hunk could do was nod his head in agreement as tears fell from his face. Keith almost wanted to laugh and reassure them before remembering.

 

“Where’s Lance?”

 

Everyone went quiet, funny how one second they all were lining up to embrace him to not even wanting to make eye contact, that didn’t sit well with him.

 

“Where. Is. Lance?” He repeated with more of an acid tone. He didn’t want to be the asshole who killed this happy moment, but they were acting very suspicious. Where the hell was his Lance-…Teammate, where was his teammate?!

 

“Listen, Keith…Maybe you should get something to eat first, build up your strength.” Shiro suggested. But that only fed Keith’s Irritation.

 

“What the hell is wrong with all of you?! Where the fuck is he?! Tell me now!” It still hurt to yell but he

Ignored the pain, too focused on finding out what the hell happened. A hand touched his shoulder, it

Was Coran, his eyes showed nothing but sorrow.

 

“Coran, please don’t-“

 

“Lance is M.I.A.” Coran ignored his princess.

 

Time felt like it stopped, His chest began to ache, burn even. He didn’t realize he was screaming in agony

Until Shiro scooped him up and threw him back into the healing pod. They looked at him in horror as

His chest began to glow.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Shiro was panicked.

 

“I’I don’t know! The pod should have healed all injury!” Answered Allura, she stared at Keith’s shaking

Form in fear for her paladin.

“I don’t know…”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

Lace felt…numb. He was conscious, yet he was unable to open his eyes let alone move it body. Was he in  
one of Allura’s healing pods? No, this was different, he was laying down on a cool surface.  
‘Prrrrrrr’ Huh?

“Blue…?” He managed to open his eyes, after blinking for a while he was able to adjust to the dimply lit  
Room.  
“Blue? Where…?” Lance sat up, wincing at the ache in his chest. Looking around once more he realized  
Where he was. He crawled over to the seat that he sat in for years, feeling the high-quality materials.  
With a painful grunt he managed to climb up into the blue lion’s chair, the whole cockpit lighting up.

“Urgh, dammit!” Lance winced at his temporary blindness. Once he adjusted to the lighting he looked up  
At the screens and started typing away.  
“Alright, where are we Blue?” He wondered if his lion even knew the answer to that. His screen showed  
His location….It still didn’t answer much. Where the hell was he?! He didn’t recognize even the damn  
galaxy he was in!

“B-Blue?! Where in the hell did you take me- Urgh!” His chest began to pulse Not this again! He looked down at his chest as it began to glow.  
“And this! What the hell is this!” Frustration started building up in him. Where was he? Where was his team? Why didn’t Blue take him back to the castle instead of taking him to the middle of goddammed nowhere!?!?! He let out a scream of pain and frustration before slumping in his chair, the glow was  
Finally calming down.  
“What the hell even happened….”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Keith stood in the corner, waiting as patiently as he could, his leg began to shake.

“I apologize, Keith. For some reason I’m having a much harder time location the blue lion. Why don’t you rest? I will make sure to call you as soon as I find it.” Allura and Coran has been searching for almost an hour now. Keith could tell the princess was starting to get tired, he felt bad but at this point, finding Lance was much more important.

“It’s fine, I’ll wait…”

Just then the doors opened revealing Pidge, she looked like she hasn’t been sleeping much but her eyes were full of excitement.  
“You guys! I did it!” She announced, causing everyone to look over at her, all looking hopeful.

“What is it?” Keith immediately replied. Pidge adjusted her glasses with a smug smile plastered on her   
Face.   
“Our way of finding Lance.”

 

“Sooo you’re saying that this….uhhh…thing? Will help me- us find Lance?” Keith said as he observed the small device

“Yes! You see I made it so that it can detect certain types of energy a.k.a the lions energy. It can reach as far as 3 galaxies wide, it’s not as strong as Allura but it won’t get tired out either.” It honestly didn’t sound as great to Keith, if Allura couldn’t locate the blue lion, then how would this thing find it?  
Keith pressed a button that he thought was the power button. The device lit up and immediately showed 4 dots, one red, green, yellow, and black…but no blue, he didn’t know why he got hopeful, maybe his mind wanted to be in denial.

“Well…Thanks anyways Pidge-“Just then the screen on the device started to light up. He looked to pidge  
For answered but she stared at the device with wide eyes, this obviously wasn’t supposed to be happening. Just then his chest began to glow, and it felt it…. He FELT it…

“Lance…”

“Keith? Are you alright-Where are you going?” Pidge called out to him but he couldn’t hear her, all he could hear was Lance and Blue, he was alive but in pain. He continued to walk in the direction of his lion up until a strong hand stopped him.

“Keith your chest is glowing again! Where do you think you’re going?” It was Shiro.

“Lance…”

“Keith, I understand how much you want to find Lance, we all want to find him, but we have to do it as a team.” Keith did something that he thought he would never do but at the moment it did not matter. He attacked.


	3. 3

Keith didn’t know what came over him, one second he was talking to Shiro and the next he was pouncing on him like a feral beast. It felt like an uncontrollable anger built up in his chest and he could do was attack Shiro to relieve the over whelming sensation. It had caught Shiro off guard, he knocked him to the ground and ran as fast as he could to the red lion.

Jumping in to red, he quickly exited the castle and hyper speed as far as he could; away from the castle, he didn’t want to give anyone the chance of catching up to him and bringing him back.

He regretted what he did, he didn’t want to hurt Shiro, he didn’t want to hurt anyone but standing around and waiting for Allura to find Lance was not good enough. Keith didn’t care how far Lance is, actually going out to look for him would still be a better option in his eyes. Keith glanced to his side as he sat in his lion, the machine sat there. He stole Pidges machine just before he left, it would definitely help in his search.

 

It had been four days since Lance had awaken in the middle of nowhere, the blue lion still hasn’t given him any answers as to why it didn’t just take him back to his team, but at this point he figured that Blue knew best and that maybe she was doing this for a reason.

He also needed answers on his chest glowing, like seriously! Was he sick or something?! Is that Why Blue is keeping him away from his teammates? So they don’t get sick too?!  
At least Lance knew he wasn’t a lost cause considering the fact the blue lion is sticking by his side, he wouldn’t be replaced.

He visited many planets that where surprisingly not run by Galra to try to see if he could get any answers about the glow, but so far got nothing. He was running out of options on what to do, and it frustrated him deeply.

Lance sat in his lion, thinking.  
Are his teammates looking for him? Is Keith looking for him?

“Hmph, I doubt it…” He said as he slowly drifted off into slumber.

 

 

“Hey are you excited?” Lance popped up in Keith’s side, the ravennete looked mildly amused.

“Sure.”

“Oh come on! We finally have a solid plan of de-galraing this huge planet!”

“De-galraing?” Keith scoffed at Lance’s made up vocabulary.

“All I’m saying it that we would be taking a huge step towards bringing Zarkon down by saving this planet, I think it’s pretty cool.” Lance was being sincere, Keith looked over with a glint in his eye and paused in his steps.

“Hey, Lance?” Lance stopped as well with confusion on his face.

“Yeah, what is it?” Keith hesitated, he was finding it hard to look Lance in the yes let alone speak.

“Well, after this mission, do you maybe…maybe…argh! Nevermind!” Keith got frustrated and started stomping off before a hand grasped his shoulder.

“Aw, c’mon man! You can’t leave me hanging like that!” Lance genuinely wanted to know what Keith was going to say, he sounded hopeful.

“Well…It’s-It’s nothing! Don’t screw this mission up, we don’t need any more setbacks!” Keith winced at his own words. Why must he torture himself like this?! Lance looked hurt by his words, then angry.

“What are you trying to say?! That I slow us down?! That I’m some kind of screw up?! Screw you Keith!” And with that Lance stomped off.

 

Keith awoke from his dream. “Ugh, I did not want to remember that…”…Because it was the last real conversation he had with Lance before they departed on the mission that got them separated in the first place…


End file.
